


El momento esperado

by Sypre_Elric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric
Summary: En noches como estas donde la oscuridad se desenvolvía como una manta cálida y protectora, era fácil olvidarse de los errores que poblaban cada momento de su vida
Relationships: Dante/Van Hohenheim





	El momento esperado

**El momento esperado**

A medida que las décadas se acumulaban en su espalda como las telarañas se ensañaban con los despojos de sus experimentos, lo que alguna vez comenzó como insomnio ocasional creció hasta convertirse en un aliado para Hohenheim. Especialmente en noches como estas.

En noches como estas donde la oscuridad se desenvolvía como una manta cálida y protectora, era fácil olvidarse de los errores que poblaban cada momento de su vida. En noches como estas cuando la culpa no era una invitada, se permitía vislumbrar destellos de un horizonte que nunca antes había imaginado. Un mundo nuevo, tan cálido y luminoso como tomar una siesta bajo el sol; tan inocente y próspero que las sombras de sus pecados jamás podrían oscurecer sus prados. Hohenheim soñaba con un futuro que pudiera aceptarlo.

Con el paso de los días, más indomable se volvía su anhelo por la libertad. Con el paso de las noches, más cuidadosos se volvían sus planes para escapar. Pero cuando llegara el momento ¿tendría el valor para perseguir sus sueños? Después de malgastar vidas en la piedra filosofal, ¿se merecía creer en un nuevo comienzo?

Ajena a sus pensamientos, la respiración de su esposa tomó una pausa y cambió de ritmo. La sintió moverse entre el revuelto de sábanas que los cubrían, sacudiéndose contra algo que parecía tratar de inmovilizarla. Estaba luchando, su angustia cubriendo la vastedad de la noche mientras Hohenheim se giraba para darle la espalda.

La dejó batallar en silencio hasta que la pesadilla mutó y retornó a la inconsciencia profunda que siempre lo había acompañado. Un trémulo suspiro escapó de sus labios, sus nervios ardieron de anticipación. Midiendo el peso de sus pasos, Hohenheim se levantó, recogió sus pertenencias y se vistió. Había llegado el momento.

Este era el momento para descubrir cuán profundas se habían vuelto las raíces de sus fantasías, que tan arraigadas se habían tornado las murallas de su corazón. Las cadenas que por tantos años lo habían mantenido atado a Dante ahora yacían destrozadas a sus pies.

Dos fragmentos carmesíes llenaron sus puños y Hohenheim sonrió con amargura. Las almas condensadas de toda una civilización cabían en sus manos desnudas como lo haría cualquier otra piedra, como si esas dos mitades no valieran la cantidad de dolor que en su ser habían marcado.

Como una mofa a la Equivalencia de intercambio, acomodó una de las piedras en su lugar de la cama. Se regaló una última mirada de la mujer por la que había pecado y se marchó para siempre de aquella existencia.


End file.
